Fabricating a multilayer PCB generally requires a method for forming connections between the conductors in the various layers of the PCB, and to points on the outer conductive layers of the PCB. One such method is to form a conductive cap on one layer at any via (e.g., a blind hole, a through hole, a buried hole, etc.); the cap may then form a connection point for a wire or component terminal, or a conductive cap of another PCB. Such caps must remain in reliable contact with the via, and in particular it must not become separated from the via when the PCB undergoes temperature excursions, as, e.g., when components are soldered to the PCB. Thus, there is a need for a method of fabricating conductive caps on filled vias that result in the caps securely attached to the filled vias in the PCB.